Intellect Devourer
Summary Intellect Devourers are, in simple terms, transformed brains of the victims of Mind Flayers. They are intelligent predators bred to take over the bodies of others, draining their intellect, and using their hollow shell to lure in more victims. As such, the creatures are extremely dangerous monstrosities that often rake in multiple victims. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 9-A Name: Intellect Devourer Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Disembodied Brain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Natural Weaponry, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Absorption, Body Puppetry (Can teleport into the brain cavity of a living being, absorbing its brain and taking over the body), Memory Manipulation (Keeps all memories the target had), Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception via Sentience Detection, Soul Manipulation (The only thing capable of restoring the mind absorbed is a Wish, implying absorption of the soul), Size Manipulation via Diminuation (Reduces the creature's physical size to one eighth, but maintaining most physical statistics otherwise with slight disadvantages), Mind Manipulation (Can wipe out the sensory awareness of an enemy), Empathic Manipulation (Can directly assault a target's confidence and psyche), Perception Manipulation (The assault on the psyche leaves an enemy dazed and perplexed), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, can induce insanity in the target for a short period of time), Healing (Mid, can reorder its body to heal significant portions of lost health), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Can create a small fortress of telekinetic energy, mitigating psychic powers affecting it), Pain Manipulation (Can increase the pain felt by a target immensely), Social Influencing, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, as well as non-magical melee damage Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level to Small Building level+ (The weakest specimens are superior to casters of Burning Hands, while stronger specimens casually outclass casters of Fireball and Conjure Barrage) Speed: Varies from Subsonic (Even the weakest Devourers are comparable to adventurers who can dodge point blank arrows) to Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Varies from Athletic Human (Weaker specimens can push just over 200 kg) to Class 1 (Stronger specimens can push almost 700 kg) Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Small Building Class+ Durability: Varies from Wall level to Small Building level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, and it gains all intellect of any creature it absorbs Weaknesses: Can be exorcised with relative ease by magic targeting evil Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Madness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons